


Suffered Worse Than This

by castiel_ambrose



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Discussion of ire, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, and not even named, gender neutral reader, very slight though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_ambrose/pseuds/castiel_ambrose
Summary: Reader wakes up in the Davenport Manor after a close call with a house fire. But it's not just the aftereffects of that; they also have to deal with a very worried, disturbed Assassin and his memories.Prompt fill on tumblr!
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Suffered Worse Than This

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a side note; in any 'X Reader' I do, the Reader will always be gender neutral unless specified otherwise! And this is also my first time making an 'X Reader' for this fandom, as well as my first Connor Kenway story! Lot of firsts, how exciting.

There wasn’t much in this world that had the power to scare your brave Assassin. You knew what he did for a living, had witnessed what his business took him to do. It had been made very clear when you had first met him, when he had saved you and your cart of trading cloth from wolvish British soldiers and brought you to the Davenport Homestead.

Then, you had seen him take down seven trained men with ease, face hidden by a cowl but impassive all the same, like an avenging angel wrapped in white. And you had been frightened until he spoke to you, winded only a bit but calm and measured.

None of that was now, as you woke in a soft bed, staring up at a decorated ceiling as sunlight streamed in through the windows. You knew instantly you were in the Davenport Manor, and memories of the night before -- you hoped you hadn’t been asleep for much longer than that -- swarmed in your mind; horrible hues of reds and oranges and yellows in your mind mingling with thick gray of smoke. It had filled your lungs to the brim, until it was all you could taste and breathe. The heat of fire was still at your back, licking at your arms, and despite that memory and feeling you couldn’t help but give a little shiver.

“Y/N?” You turned your head slowly to the direction of the quiet voice and realized it was Connor sitting nearby in a wooden chair that looked much too small for him. His hood was pulled back for once and you saw the worry etched into each line of his face. You had always thought that for as young as he was, he looked much too old for his age, like the world had been so cruel he had been forced to age long before his time. He got up and all but kicked the chair away as he came to stand closer by. “You fell asleep almost immediately. Are you hurting? Let me see.”

“Connor, I’m fine.” You were hoarsely able to make out after a coughing fit that went on for far too long. “I don’t… I don’t think I’m hurt.” It was a lie, you were beginning to feel dull pains spreading themselves throughout your body even as you spoke. You also began to realize that at some point you had lost your outer dress, now down to your bottom layer. The assassin didn’t look all that convinced.

“You had some bruises from-” He paused for just a second, even speech broken, before continuing on, “from the wood falling. I want to see if you have any burns that I missed last night.” He sat on the edge of the bed near your legs, and you tried to get into a sitting position to allow him a space to work.

“How is my house? It must have been… Been the fireplace. Or the stove.” It wasn’t that it was very big, just stone and wood, but you had important things in there, some trade goods inside with others in carts nearby. Connor didn’t look you in your eyes as he worked, hand smoothing over your skin and bandages. “How much survived?”

“Maurice and Terry were among the first there when I took you away. I haven’t gone back to check what is left. Though the smoke seems to have cleared a bit. The worst of it all has passed.

You sighed and leaned back against the head of the bed. “I thought you were going to be gone on ‘business’.”

“Originally, yes. But I had come back early, and… And I saw the fire over the trees. The house was…” His voice stopped again, and his whole body seemed to tense up. His brown eyes glazed over, dull and unfocused, and you were immediately on edge.

“Connor? Are you okay?” At no response, you reached out and put a hand on his shoulder cautiously. He wasn’t one for touch, you knew, especially if he didn’t initiate it, but this time he didn’t shy away. It did take him from his reverie enough to seemingly make him remember where he was, and you saw the focus and pain return into his face.

“Forgive me.”

“There’s nothing to forgive. Connor, love…” You quickly judged how your body felt before decided to hell with everything and getting closer on the bed to him. His eyes watched you move, but he said nothing. “Where did you go?”

“It is nothing. Just a memory from my childhood. An unpleasant one. It… It was my mother.” Connor never talked about his childhood, not for what you could remember. You knew where he was from, barely, but this discussion was new, and you kept your attention on him. “I was a boy. And we- Our village had been attacked.” He muttered something in his language before continuing. “I had been too late. But I saw my mother trapped, as… as the fires raged and wood fell. I was unable to save her. She was forced to send me away.”

“I’m so sorry.” You matched his volume, unable to say anything else. What could you say to such a thing? 

“To think I could lose you in such a manner, finding your house burning… with you inside-”

“Don’t think that, please don’t.” This time you couldn’t help yourself from reaching out and taking one of his hand in yours, feeling the leather of the glove under your fingers as you rubbed soothing circles with your thumb. “You worry too much about too many things, too many important things. Your Brotherhood, these colonies, the war… Don’t add me onto that list. I will be fine.”

“You almost were not.” He was quick to counter.

“And you were there to save me. Connor, please.” You moved your head around until both of you made eye contact. “I am here. I will always be here for you. Nothing will take me away. And I know you will never fail in keeping me safe, either.” Things were silent as your words hung in the air between you both, emotion and promise heavy in them. Connor eventually nodded in a silent acceptance, the smallest gesture of concession.

“But allow me to look over your injuries again. I do not want it to get worse.”

“Of course you can.Then I’ll need to look over the house later tonight.” There was a slight pause before a hopeful tinge took over your voice. “But before that… this bed might be able to fit us? If you’ve been watching over me, I’m sure you’re tired. I want to look after you as well.”

That was probably enough to cause another stubborn argument any other day, but after a minute Connor simply nodded; your heart melted just a bit at the sight. And curled in closer to him within minutes, strong arms wrapped around you so gently, you never felt safer. There were things to talk about and issues to worry for, but you were content to let them wash away as you and your cowled love held each other for just a few, wonderful hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did him justice!
> 
> If you did happen to like this, please leave a comment or a kudos; it would make my day! To make it even brighter, bounce by my [tumblr](https://straight-into-the-animus.tumblr.com/) where I'm always taking new prompt ideas (Shipping, Reader-material or otherwise, I'm even happy to pop out headcanons or short ficlets) or always open for a chat! Thank you and have an amazing day! Safety and peace!


End file.
